darkagesofcybertronfandomcom-20200215-history
Training Accident
November 23, 2011, 5:58 PM Back To 2011 Logs Slipstream Quickrazor Hookshot Knifepoint (Drill Hall, Polyhex/Repair Campus, Polyhex) --- Slipstream has just wrapped up a training session with the newbies and rookies, who begin to make their way out of the drill hall. She stays behind however, pulling her lance free from her back and checkign the weapon over as she strolled over to the drone simulator. Quickrazor is practicing by himself in the drill hall, against nothing...training his stance and form, swinging the large silver blade with a bit more skill than before. He wields it with an odd grace, almost as if the hand-and-a-half blade were an extension of himself. And as Quickrazor has been training, Hookshot had seated himself comfortably, sipping an energon ration and watching the mech work hard while he hardly worked. In style. Emeral with irridescent blue style. Slipstream pauses a moment to observe what the medic is doing, then continues her stroll until she reaches the drone and taps in the programming for it. She steps back from it, right hand holding the lance as she shifts into a stance. The drone whirrs into life and she steps forward with a thrust of her lance. Slipstream picks up the dicebag and takes out a D20. Slipstream rolls a 12! Quickrazor stops for a moment, watching the Seeker femme with her lance. The weapon gave her comparable reach to him... "Slipstream." he says quietly. "Would you care for a more intelligent opponent?" "Hey, I'm taking her on in a fight!" calls Hookshot. One really would begin to wonder just how acute his aduial receptors were. "Oh... you mean you don't you?" "The frag, Shiny." Quickrazor scowls. "I dare you to...she'll skewer you..." Slipstream cocks her head to the inquiry, then a soft vent at Hookshot's comment. She makes a signal to the drone to cease and turns to regard both. "Why not both of you?" she asks, "At the same time." Quickrazor looks at Hookshot and smirks. "Are you certain, Slipstream?" Hookshot narrows his optics and then shrugs. "Don't want to spill my energon," he says, taking a much smaller sip than he'd been taking recently. Slipstream's wings flex slightly behind her, wrist twirling just enough to make the lance do a circle in the air. A snort at Hookshot, before moving toward the medic. "He can join in after he's doing with his energon. That is if he's not afraid of fighting me." Knifepoint enters from the Hall of Arms, passing a few of the last trainees to leave with a scowl as he adjusts the rifle in his arms. When he spots the occupants of the room, he stops dead, debating whether or not to leave for a few moments. "Oh great." He mutters before steeling himself and entering further in. He waves to Hookshot as he passes the glider, headed for one of the firing lanes. "Asbolute'y terrified," Hookshot volunteers shamelessly, and yet with a straight face. He holds his energon ration down low, watching the two with interest. However, his attention is soon whisked away by the arrival of Knifepoint whom he, er, hadn't spoken to in a while. He lifts the hend holding the Energon in a half-wave, careful not to spill. "Knifepoint, DARLING!" he greets with more enthusiasm than necessary. Quickrazor rolls his optics, both at Hookshot's obvious desire to stay out of it and his reaction to Knifepoint. "Fine, Slipstream. Your terms?" Slipstream shakes her head at Hookshot, snorting softly. She focuses upon the medic, "Try to disarm me with your sword. It'll give you practice on doing so. At the same time you are going to try and avoid the tip of my lance. No wing grabbing, pinching, pulling or the like." Quickrazor nods. This will be something new, he can't disarm his usual trainer, and relieving an opponent of their weapon seems useful enough. The wing proviso made sense...that slag /hurt/. "Agreed." He steps closer to her and nods. "Tell me when you are ready to begin." He assumes a defensive stance, one more suited to deflecting smaller weapons. Knifepoint pauses as Hookshot greets him, and after he sets the rifle down in his chosen lane, he turns to look at the glider again. Taking in the paintjob out of habit, he smirks, offering another wave. "Hookshot, dearest, so good to see you." He answers, before Quickrazor and Slipstream's conversation catches his attention. He cocks an optic ridge before looking back over at Hookshot. "I take it they're sparring?" Hookshot inclines his head, getting to his feet from where he'd been sitting, wand wandering over to Knifepoint. He sips his energon again, barely making a perceivable dent in the volume therein. "So it would seem. Quickrazor's offer." He puase s amoment glancing over at Quickrazor and Slipstream almost thoughtfully, and then slowly smirks. "Quickrazor's been opening himself up for sparring with seekers. Should have seen the look on Echo's face when he... requested a spar with him." There is a pause as he decides on which word to use, the word 'request' coming a moment later. Slipstream inclines her head, shifting into her own stance. "Ready to go, medic." she notes, tone serious. She's not going to wimp out her moves at all, as that would never fly with another warrior. She considers her first strike shot as she circles the mech, wings flexing further behing her. She gives the lance a little wrist twirl then steps in toward the mech like a fencer would, thrusting the tip of the lance with her lunge. Slipstream picks up the dicebag and rolls 1+(her strength) against Quickrazor's agility. Slipstream's roll fails! Quickrazor steps far more quickly and lightly than one might expect of a mech of his size. He takes the blade in a powerful two-handed grip, stepping to the side just slightly and releasing his right hand in what is rapidly becoming a signature move- a slice coming straight from Quickrazor's arm, aiming at the space between Slipstream's hands on her lance. Quickrazor picks up the dicebag and rolls his strength against Slipstream's agility. Quickrazor's roll fails! Knifepoint tilts his helm at that, picking up his rifle before sitting on the counter and setting the gun back down in his lap. He snorts at Hookshot's pause, starting to take the rifle apart to clean it out. "Oh really." He says dryly, placing one part off to the side. "Who're you cheering for?" He watches both participants attack with vague interest, but keeps his focus mostly on his rifle. Hookshot shrugs his shoulders. "I'll cheer for whoever is winning... which doesn't seem to be either at this point," Hookshot responds casually, despite knowing that Knifepoint has... issues with Quickrazor. But then, Quickrazor's opponent isn't necessarily popular among the ranks at present. "Mech's more nimble than he looks, but Slipstream is clearly starting off easy on him. Hmph. She tried to get /ME/ in there. Oy." Slipstream hms softly at the move, giving a slight nod as she stepped back and jerked away from the incoming sword. The motion of moving away continues as she twirls on one foot, lance drawn back. A foot stomps down to cease her spin, then she jabs forward again. IF she's listening to the other two mechs conversation she certainly isn't letting on. Slipstream picks up the dicebag and rolls 1+(her strength) against Quickrazor's agility. Slipstream's roll succeeds! Quickrazor hisses slightly as his abdominal plating is scored by the lance tip, and he twists backward, not liking involuntary marking. He watches the femme, blade in hand, before stepping nimbly toward her, his blade coming up in an arc at the midpoint of the lance. Quickrazor picks up the dicebag and rolls his strength against Slipstream's agility. Quickrazor's roll succeeds CRITICALLY! "Sounds like a plan, I suppose." Knifepoint says offhandedly, looking up from his rifle when he hears someone hiss. He narrows his optics slightly at the fight, but aside from twitching his wings he doesn't react. "You didn't want to fight her?" Hookshot arches an optic ridge, a slight look of disbelief at Knifepoint. "...I.... um..." he meanders a little, scratching his cheek and looking a bit sheepish, "....I... can't actually fight." Kill someone quickly and efficiently when they aren't looking, on the other hand.... Slipstream doesn't taunt the mech, there is no need to do so. She doesn't quite get her lance free of his next move as it hits the middle of her lance and she loses her grip upon it. She wasn't very strong to begin with really. "Nicely done." she remarks, "Again?" Quickrazor nods. "Again. Or more directly if you prefer." Quickrazor quickly catalogues the weak spots on the Seeker frame that do not include wings...thighs, thrusters, and glass. Knifepoint stops his work at that, giving Hookshot an incredulous look. "...you're kidding, right?" He says slowly, not entirely sure he heard the other mech correctly. "Seriously, you're a Decepticon, not some Autoslag. Why the frag can't you?" He asks, sounding absolutely confused. Hookshot leans against a large console, careful not to depress any of the buttons in doing so. His sheepish, chagrinned expression slowly fades to a sly grin. "...well can't fight without going for the kill," he adds with amusement in his tone. "I'm a thieving, murdering blackguard with no sense of honour or claim to bravery, after all. And yet you love me despite my flaws." Slipstream nods her head to him. The lance shifted into her other hand, which changes the dynamics a bit. Circling, she studies how he is moving and holding himself more carefully. "Whoever your teacher is, they have done well with you." she notes, then comes in at from the right side. Slipstream picks up the dicebag and rolls 1+(her strength) against Quickrazor's agility. Slipstream's roll fails! Quickrazor nods. "Nova Black is my trainer." he says, deftly dodging the lance and taking his blade upward, switching hands in midair for a cross-strike that put even Nova off-guard. Quickrazor picks up the dicebag and rolls his strength against Slipstream's agility. Quickrazor's roll succeeds! Knifepoint only vaguely notices the fight starting up again, instead snorting at his current conversation. "I try not to, but..." He grimaces slightly, one hand coming up to brush over his cheek as his processor hauls up some memories. "I doubt Lord Megatron would be pleased with me if I had attempted to kill our glorious Air Commander." Hookshot smirks, glancing back at Quickrazor, quirking an optic ridge. "Oh hey, Nova really HAS done well training him..." he murmurs, then quickly steals his attention back to Knifepoint, noticing him touching his cheek. There is a slight tilt to his head, but he says nothing n that score. "Is there anyone who doesn't want to bring extreme bodily harm to our Air Commander?" Hookshot glances back at the fight. "Admittedly, brawling is not my forte." Slipstream figured it would have been the fellow femme or even the gladiator Kick-Off. She loses the lance again as his blade knocks it free of her grip. "It shows." Picking the lance back up again then tries to get him again in the stomach area. Slipstream picks up the dicebag and rolls 1+(her strength) against Quickrazor's agility. Slipstream's roll fails! Quickrazor smirks. "She is...skilled." He dodges again, his pedes almost gliding over the floor, but he's not using his thrusters at all. Quickrazor takes his blade in both hands and darts next to Slipstream, the tip aiming for her weapon, still, as the terms have not yet changed...and she's not torqued him off enough for him to change them himself. The dance of battle invigorates him, he /enjoys/ this. Quickrazor picks up the dicebag and rolls his strength against Slipstream's agility. Quickrazor's roll fails! Knifepoint shrugs, dropping his hand back down and twitching his wings. "His trine, probably. Maybe a few mechs who haven't met him." He responds, fiddling with the parts of his rifle once more. He spares a glance for the fight, but quickly loses interest when it becomes obvious nobody's lost a body part yet. Slipstream this time is ready for him and spins out of his way. "There was a reason why I considered her as part of the patrol group." she notes, a little wing flick then comes at the mech again but this time toward his left side. Apparently she's looking for that point that he doesn't protect well. Slipstream picks up the dicebag and rolls 1+(her strength) against Quickrazor's agility. Slipstream's roll fails! There are some mental calculations going on in Hookshot's processor as he finishes his energon ration and divides his attention between the fight and Knifepoint, whose mood although not outright nasty, seems to be lacking in levity. "My my my, more people seem interested in tearing him to bits than even /me/. The amount of times other Decepticons have sent me to be repaired... hmmmm..." he shakes his head and clicks his glossa. "And I am so much prettier than he. Ah well. I don't take it personally. It's just the Decepticon way of bonding. Except when it comes to Starscream." Quickrazor frowns. "And then you treated her like slag." he notes, dodging again, bringing his silvery blade up in a tight arc that left little room for maneuverability. "That was ill-done, Slipstream." he says as he swings at the lance. Quickrazor picks up the dicebag and rolls his strength against Slipstream's agility. Quickrazor's roll succeeds! Slipstream frowns at that accusation, "Is that what she told you?" she asks and loses the lance again when he strikes it. "I don't see how I did so. She decided to accept the offer then changes her mind. I don't hold that against her." Quickrazor stares at Slipstream. "You demanded her submission!" Hookshot perks as he watches the battle. "Oooooh... looks like thing just might get personal. That's usually when limbs start mysteriously falling off." Slipstream shakes her head, "I did no such thing." Knifepoint snorts, starting to put his rifle back together back together. "You are much prettier than him, dearest. Especially considering that you're a glider." It was sort of a compliment, in a weird backhanded way. The sudden lack of movement from the fight, along with Hookshot's comment, draws his attention, and his wings twitch again. Quickrazor meets the femme's gaze. "I was told of you calling her out on supposed insubordination in relation to activities that you /both/ engaged in. That makes no sense." It's clear by his tone that he believes what he's saying. He does not drop his guard. Hookshot shrugs and smirks, taking the compliment in full, not minding the glider slight. After all, Hookshot is quite proud of what he is. "And you, my magnificent mech, are a thing of pure beauty and bewitchment." Hookshot leans forward slightly, his optics keen on the fight, but seems more interested in the dialogue accompanying. Slipstream steps back from the mech, placing her lance back into place as she holds his gaze. "Doesn't it? This is an army that lives off of back stabbing and lies, not to mention calling others out when they step out of line." she points out. Quickrazor narrows his optics. "And I believe in Nova Black with all that I am, and as such, believe that you wronged her in one of the worst ways one Seeker can wrong another. A trine bond is not lightly offered, and she /trusted/ in you!" His anger takes hold, that temper he tries to control, but this is on behalf of Nova, here...he takes his blade and moves in close, trying to strike it from her hands once more, but for completely different reasons than before. Quickrazor picks up the dicebag and rolls his strength against Slipstream's agility. Quickrazor's roll succeeds! Knifepoint tilts his helm slightly as the fight apparently turns more personal, setting his rifle off to the side. The particular fierceness with which Quickrazor is defending Nova Black earns a cocked optic ridge and gets filed away for later use. For now... "I call any parts they take off each other." He murmurs, wings twitching again. Slipstream had put her lance away so the attack strikes her, slicing open the weaker part of her armor. She hisses in pain, wings flaring behind her. "You love her, hmm medic? At least you have the steel bearings to want to defend her, even if doing so is not necessary. What went on with us is not your concern." she snarls at him, magenta optics ablaze now. "I did not offer that to her lightly and honestly thought we work things out. But we are too different and she couldn't follow reasonable orders. What else could have I done medic? She is the one that backed out." There is a moment in which Hookshot facepalms. "Primus, Quickrazor, you are so... EASY!" he mutters. He truly is beginning to wonder just what Nova sees in a brick head like Quickrazor. Perhaps.... ah, but that remains to be seen. Quickrazor glares at Slipstream. "Defend yourself and your words with your skill, Slipstream." His blade is at the ready. Slipstream snorts softly at the medic. "I do wonder what Nova Black would think of you defending her." she murmurs, reaching back to grasp her lance and bringing it to the fore again. "So be it medic, you want to fight me for her honor that I allegedly harmed then so be it." Quickrazor gets an odd look on his face. "She will tell me she does not need another to fight her battles for her...which is true. However, she and I are...allied. A mark to her honor is one on my own...and I won't have that drug into the /dirt/." Quickrazor's optics flash crimson fire and he moves toward the femme, blade swinging forth with amazing speed toward Slipstream's thrusters. Disable her greater mobility... Quickrazor picks up the dicebag and rolls his strength against Slipstream's agility. Quickrazor's roll succeeds! Slipstream is aware of what a mech in love is capable of and Quickrazor is certainly no exception. "You take it too personally medic." she notes and then growls in pain before making for a nasty stab with her lance. "Your love for her blinds you. I understand where you are coming from more than most. We may have had a quarrel, but I do not hold it against you." Slipstream picks up the dicebag and rolls 1+(her strength) against Quickrazor's agility. Slipstream's roll succeeds! That's good enough for Knifepoint to put two and two together and he makes a quite 'oh' noise. "So /that's/ who he had in there." He mutters to himself, eyeing the two fighters with a bit of disdain. He's never been too fond of these 'honor' fights, though this one is shaping up to be rather nasty... Quickrazor snarls as a spare hole is poked into his chestplate, and he darts backward. "My feelings are none of your business." He comes around toward her side, arcing the tip of his blade toward her helm and forehead- she who cannot see, cannot fight effectively, and energon dripping from a head wound tended to be messy. Quickrazor picks up the dicebag and rolls his strength against Slipstream's agility. Quickrazor's roll fails! Slipstream bends back and to the side of the swing, the blade whizzing by with no harm done. "Fine then medic." she sneers, finding that perfectly acceptable. "But mark my words, if this fight is to end my life you best do so quickly and cleanly then hope Megatron is feeling charitable." Straightening she comes at him again, this time trying to disarm him. Slipstream picks up the dicebag and rolls 1+(her strength) against Quickrazor's agility. Slipstream's roll fails! Quickrazor smirks. "If I wanted you deactivated I could have done it while you were in stasis, Slipstream. I merely wish to teach you something!" He darts out of harm's way, quite deftly in fact, his blade firmly in hand. He swings forward with that two-handed swing, snapping out with the blade in his left hand in that lightning blur of cybertronium toward her chestplates. Quickrazor picks up the dicebag and rolls his strength against Slipstream's agility. Quickrazor's roll succeeds CRITICALLY! Slipstream picks up the dicebag and takes out a D10. Slipstream rolls a 6! Slipstream doubted the medics words the moment that blade penetrated her chest plating. Her face twists into a pained expression, lance dropped as her palms come up to the flat side of the sword. Using what strength she does have she pulls it free of her plating. "Do tell, teacher, what I was to learn from this." Hookshot arches an optic ridge at Knifepoint's comment, smirks, and then looks back at the fight. He winces a little at some of the blows landed, seeming to get quite into the spectacle. "Hmm... Quickrazor, Quickrazor... he makes a big show of his feelings, then tells people his feelings are his own business. He /REALLY/ needs to stop that." Hookshot pauses and glances over at Knifepoint for a moment, then back to the fight. "He makes it so obvious, then when yuo point it out, suddenly you are being nosy just for being THERE and haveing enough processing power to put two and two together. Quite furstrating, really." There is yet another pause. He really wasn't going to get into the office comment. Quickrazor says slowly, "I would think that you would have shown the fire of a Decepticon warrior. That your passion would be evident when I attacked /your/ honor." His expression is disdainful. "And yet you still do not strike me down." He waits for her response. Slipstream gives a slow smile at the medic, "Did you ever consider Quickrazor that I don't defend my honor because it's been attacked so much lately? I do not need to defend what I think or feel nor do I need to strike you down because you feel the need to defend Nova Black's honor as well as your own. You feel I did wrong by her. Fine. I accept that. I cannot take back what happened. Neither can you take back the blow you just struck." Knifepoint looks moderately disappointed that the hitting has apparently stopped- he was actually starting to get interested. Hookshot's glance doesn't go unnoticed, and he returns the look with a slightly confused one of his own. "He's either lacking in common sense or has no idea he's so painfully obvious." And now that he knows, it /is/ blatantly obvious. He kind of wants to smack himself for not noticing sooner. Slipstream's chest wound has an abnormal amount of light coming out of it as she staggers away from the medic. Electrical charge begins to dance over her frame. Spark damage was done.. but how badly... Quickrazor watches her, scanning her from a short distance. He knew of the prior damage, and his blow haf struck in precisely the spot to aggravate it. A medic was to save lives, not take them...but Quickrazor was a Decepticon first, and /always/. Hookshot smirks and snorts lightly. "Eh, I'll just say oblivious...." he says lightly, and then the sparking catches his attention. His smirk falters for a moment as his optic widen, but he quickly regains composure. "....THAT is why I don't like to spar, especially not against a pitbent medic that knows your vulnerables," Hookshot comments. However, he reaches back, BUMPING the panic button on the console he's been leaning against, setting off an alarm and alerting medical staff of a training accident... medical staff who were in here anyway. Slipstream watches the medic's expression as the electricity increases, snapping and crackling over her frame. Her optics begin to dim. There's several pulses of bright light that leaks out of the wound, coronal energy threatening to push out of it as well. Her body stiffens, wings held high and back as she let's out a piercing scream. It cuts short suddenly as a very bright pulse with coronal energy pushes past the wound and a large surge of electricity snaps quite loudly over her form. Her optics go black as her body literally slumps down onto the ground. Knifepoint pauses at the light and electrical discharges, straightening in his 'seat' and twitching his wings again. Huh. This just got interesting again. When Hookshot activates the alarm, he flinches, the alarm going off in his comm quickly being deactivated. His optics widen slightly at what happens to Slipstream, and for a few moments he just stares at her offline form, then at Quickrazor. "...you are going to be in so much slag." He says finally, sounding a little gleeful at the prospect. Quickrazor glares at Knifepoint, still scanning the femme. "She's in stasis lock, not deactivated, you idiot." He /is/ a bit worried, though...Lord Megatron is probably not going to like this much. He drops his weapon and scoops up Slipstream, preparing to take her to the repair bay. --- Slipstream is out for the count, that much is certain. A light bit of black smoke begins to leak out from her sword wound now as well as a few other locations of her body. Quickrazor hurries in, placing Slipstream's inert form on one of the life-support berths. "Fraggit." He knew what he'd caused- trauma to her spark chamber, likely causing a cascade failure in her motor systems. He needed to isolate the damaged pathways but he had no idea where to begin. The smell of scorched tubing was nauseating, and he steeled himself to ignore it. Quickrazor injects Slipstream with a microcolony of nanites, hopefully those will aid her self-repair systems while he atabilized her spark. Looking down into the cracked chestplate-the one he'd just replaced, for Primus' sake-he saw...a mess. He turns on the support mechanisms on the berth and mentally crosses his fingers. Knifepoint follows after Quickrazor, frowning to himself and dropping his rifle on a berth as he passed. He stops a bit away from Quickrazor, watching the mech starting to work and activate the support systems, his wings twitching slightly. After a moment, he speaks up. "Tell me what you need." There's a surprising lack of sarcasm or annoyance and his tone. Slipstream's spark definitely gained a new scar, the top eighth of it was scored by the medic's blade. The coronal energy is leaking from the area. The spark itself is in flux and quite dim. The surrounding circuitry and wiring around the laser core look crispy. Scans will show plenty of other electrical damage. Unfortunately for the medic her self repair systems were one of those that suffered a nasty hit. So too did her motor relay system. Weapons systems took a good hit. Nueral net took a bit of damage as well. Cascade failure indeed. Quickrazor frowns. "Knifepoint. How much experience do you have with direct injury to the spark?" Quickrazor does the only possible thing he can think of- grabs a portable field generator to hold together the field around the Seeker's injured spark. He activates it, somewhat grateful she's offlined...she'd be screaming right now if she weren't. "Because that type of injury is /so/ common." Knifepoint snaps back, his wings twitching, but it's not quite as venomous as usual. "Not much. I've seen this kind of damage before, but it usually didn't end well." Usually because he wasn't making much of an effort to help those afflicted with it, but Quickrazor didn't need to know that. Slipstream's spark responds to the field generator, the flux slowly subsiding as does the release of coronol energy but the dimness remains. The support machines show failed pings to damaged systems. That fact that she's still alive is either pure luck or a testament to just how much of a survivor the femme has become. Quickrazor nods distractedly, as the life support systems shriek error messages at him. It gets to the point that he shuts the alarms off just so he can think clearly. "This...is going to take awhile. If ever. Her processor might be damaged." he mutters to himself, tapping commands into the berth's support systems as lines flow from it into Slipstream's medical ports, rerouting power through undamaged systems in an attempt to keep her functioning. "Believe it or not, I wasn't trying to kill her..." Silent and surprisingly grim expressioned, Hookshot had followed behind at a distance. When he finally did enter, he remains at the doorway, monitoring what was going on without a word or much indication of his presence. Slipstream has varying degrees of system wide damage, the medical protocols test every last wire and connection before finding the least problematic combination of damaged wiring in order to get to her neural net. The data flow is slow though due to the wiring damage as well as circuitry damage. But it /is/ flowing so that is a good thing. Quickrazor exvents heavily. Getting her stable is going to be difficult. "Disaster! I need self repair modules, wiring, chestplate...fraggit, half a Seeker over here!" The drone whirrs, not understanding. Quickrazor realizes this and carefully moves to get what he needs himself, keeping all extraneous sensors tuned toward Slipstream as he gathers a cartful of supplies. Knifepoint manages to resist the urge to snort. "I'm sure your intentions will make a very large difference in how you're punished." He mutters, stepping closer to the berth. He watches the monitors for a few moments, looking over the readouts. "Frag, she's going to need pretty much a complete rewiring, isn't she." He looks up when Quickrazor starts shouting orders, but as the medic moves to get the supplies himself, he returns to frowning at the monitors. Quickrazor gathers up what he requires and returns to Slipstream's side. After setting the berth to keep her offlined even if he removed her arm, he begins the arduous work of checking bits of wiring, uncoiling the new as he prepared to replace it, and testing individual connections with a tiny probe attached to his finger. Sparks fly, both from Slipstream and from static charge, but Quickrazor's expression never changes as he begins his work. "Knifepoint. Please retrieve conductive wiring type B, energon tubing, electrical cabling, and a spanner." Knifepoint nods sharply at the order, moving through the cabinets in order to collect what Quickrazor told him to. Once he's found everything, he returns to the berthside. After placing it all out carefully on a tray, he puts his hands on his hips, just watching Quickrazor work for now. "There." Slipstream is just a still form, stable as she's going to get for now. Quickrazor starts with the critical systems first- those connected to her CPU. Her spark seemed stable enough for now, so sageguarding her mind was definitely the next order of business. He finds a sparking, spitting relay and isolates it one bit at a time, replacing each wire as he goes. "I'm going to be here awhile, Knifepoint. You are free to leave should you wish." Category:LogsCategory:2011 LogsCategory:Slipstream's LogsCategory:Quickrazor's LogsCategory:Hookshot's LogsCategory:Knifepoint's Logs